A Hanyou's Fear
by FalseFortune
Summary: Inuyasha was seeing Kikyo for a year, but on the day of their anniversary he finds her cheating on him! Will Inuyasha be able to recover from such betrayal and move on to Kagome? Or will he never be able to trust again? Read to find out!
1. The first and last anniversary

Hello readers! It's me DeVante (a.k.a. FalseFortune) bringing you the first chapter of my first Inuyasha fafiction: A Hanyou's Fear. Now keep in mind that this isn't just my first Inuyasha fic, it's my first fic ever. So when you review, try to send me constructive criticism, not pure hate mail. Okay, enough of my rambling. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. That honor belongs to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1 The first and last anniversary

"Um…I'll take that one." the silver haired hanyou said, pointing to a very expensive looking pair of diamond earrings.

"A very nice choice sir." said the store clerk. "Would you like to have it gift wrapped?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, whatever." he said, not even knowing what the clerk had asked. He was too busy daydreaming about how happy his girl friend would be when he gave her her gift. He had been seeing Kikyo for exactly 1 year now. He had been searching from store to store, looking for the perfect anniversary gift. Finally he had found it and was ready to bring it to her. 'I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees it.' he thought to himself.

"All done sir." the clerk said, snapping him back to reality. "The total cost comes to $199.99. Will that be cash, or check?"

'What the hell?' he yelled in his head. 'That much just for a pair of earrings?' He just sighed and pulled out his wallet. 'That better be one hell of a look on her face.'

The silver haired boy arrived at Kikyo's house, the present safely tucked away in his pocket. Kikyo had given him her spare key so there was no need for him to knock or ring the door bell. He put in the key and opened the door. As soon as he set foot in the house, he covered his nose with his sleeve. Being a hanyou, he had a very sharp sense of smell. The place reeked of sex. He was getting suspicious. He knew what was going on here but he didn't want to accept it. He proceeded farther into the house, the smell getting worse with every step he took.

Finally, he reached the kitchen and his eyes widened. He looked in disbelief at his girlfriend riding another man on the dinner table. Kikyo froze when she looked up and saw him in the doorway. But not the man under her. "Who the hell are you?" he said, breaking the silence.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said in a dangerously calm voice. "Kikyo, care to explain?"

"I-Inuyasha…." she barely managed to say. "It's not…"

"Not what I think?" he said, almost amused that she had tried to say something so stupid.

"Inuyasha, please listen." she said as she got off of the man.

"Shut up. Here's your key." He placed the carved piece of metal on the table. "Good bye Kikyo." he said as turned around and went out the way he came. When Inuyasha got out the door he inhaled deeply, trying desperately to erase the disgusting smell from his nose. As he got in his car, he saw Kikyo come running out the door, now fully dressed, screaming for him to wait. 'How the hell did she get dressed so fast?' he thought as he started the car. He was about to pull out of the driveway when his curiosity got the better of him. He was interested in just how Kikyo would try to lie her way out of this. So he killed the engine and pressed the 'window down' button. When Kikyo made it to the car she nearly collapsed on the ground, completely out of breath. "I'm listening." Inuyasha said, looking down on her with an emotionless face.

"Inuyasha listen, he's just a friend, nothing more." she said, tears building up in her eyes.

"A friend?" Inuyasha said, straining not to laugh. "Wow, I had no idea friends fucked each other." She gave him a confused look.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Why should be mad at a slut?" he said. Kikyo suddenly reached a hand into the window to slap him, but he caught her hand. "Don't you dare fucking touch me." he said in that same dangerously calm voice. He shoved her hand back out the window. She collapsed on the ground again, this time crying. Inuyasha started the engine again. "Get up Kikyo. You look pathetic." And with that, he pulled out of the driveway, leaving a sobbing Kikyo in the dust.

While Inuyasha was waiting at a red light, the thought of the anniversary present crossed his mind. He rolled down the window and pulled the small box out of his pocket. Without the slightest ounce of hesitation, he tossed it and all of his feelings for Kikyo, out the window.

When Inuyasha finally got home, it was late at night. 'Why is traffic always so bad on the way back from her house?' he thought. 'Oh well, I won't have to deal with it anymore.'

He opened the door and went in. Suddenly he heard a strange growling sound coming from somewhere. He looked for the source of the sound before realizing that it was just his stomach. "Oh yeah. I haven't eaten all day." He went into the kitchen and opened a cabinet that was filled with nothing but cup ramen. He picked out a shrimp flavored one, added the water and put it in the microwave. He then went into the living room and sat down on the black leather couch. He turned on the T.V. and started channel surfing, not even looking at what was on. 'How could she cheat on me?' he thought. 'I trusted her. And she betrayed that trust. Feh, fine. I don't need her. I don't need anyone.' He heard the microwave beep and went to get his ramen.

After he finished the noodles, he crawled into bed, not bothering to take a shower or even change his clothes. 'So this is how life is like." he thought. 'Being single again. Feels kinda good.' And with that last thought, Inuyasha drifted off to sleep, blissfully unaware of what awaited him tomorrow.

End of chapter 1

So, there you go! A work of art isn't it? No applause, no applause, just throw money. Lol, just kidding. But really, like I said before, if you have any suggestions, please tell me in your reviews. I'll write the next chapter when I get at least 10 of them. Well, until next time. C ya!


	2. Compact Disks and First impressions

Hello again readers! Now before you read chapter 2, I have something to say. If you recall, at the end of the last chapter, I said that I would post chapter 2 after getting at least 10 reviews. Well so far I only have 5 and I'm tired of waiting! But I did get over 100 hits. Okay, enough talk! Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I doubt I ever will. Takahashi you selfish little…

Chapter 2 Compact Disks and first impressions

Inuyasha awoke to the almost impossibly annoying screech of his alarm clock. His eyes still closed, he started searching his night stand with his hand for the source of the noise. He finally found it and pounded it with his fist, silencing it, possibly forever. He then went right back to sleep.

It was half past noon when Inuyasha finally decided to get out of bed. After brushing his teeth, he changed into a standard pair of sweat pants and a white T-shirt. "Time for breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever." He said as he went into the kitchen and pulled out, what else, but a cup of ramen. He filled it with water and put it in the microwave.

He then went and sat down on the couch and was about to turn on the T.V. when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "Miroku." He said when he saw that it was his perverted best friend calling him. He picked up the phone. "Hey."

"Hey Inu, what's up man?"

"Nothin." He replied sadly, knowing what Miroku was about to ask.

"So? How did it go with Kikyo yesterday? I didn't call last night because I expected you and her would be…you know…" Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just sat there with the phone in his hand, the image of Kikyo and that man fresh in his mind. "Inu? You there? Helloooo, calling Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snapped out of his trance-like state.

"I'm here." He said.

"So? What happened?" Miroku asked, growing a little impatient.

"…She was…cheating on me." He replied somberly.

"What? Seriously?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said.

"Damn, that sucks. Sorry man."

"Don't be." Inuyasha said in a completely different tone. "I'm over that slut already."

"Good. Well, you know what we gotta do now, don't you?" he asked.

"What?" he asked, having a pretty good guess what Miroku was about to say.

"We gotta go and find us some hot girls!" he yelled into the receiver.

'I **knew** he was gonna say something like that. ' He thought to himself. 'He'll never change.' "Okay, when and where?"

"Why waste precious time? Now and…hmm…how about the mall?"

"That's kinda obvious. Fine. I need to buy that new Linkin Park CD anyway."

"Good. I'll see ya there then."

"See ya." Inuyasha said as he hung up the phone. "The day Miroku finally settles for one women is the day that I give up ramen forever." He said to himself. And as if on cue, the microwave sounded, telling him that his lunch/breakfast was ready. "Yeah, that'll be the day."

After finishing his ramen, Inuyasha went to his room to get dressed. He had lots of clothes in his closet, almost all of which were either blood red or black. He picked out a pair of baggy black pants and a red T-shirt. When he stepped out of his room he grabbed his keys and his favorite black and red cap and proceeded out the door.

When Inuyasha got to the mall, he started looking around for Miroku. Or rather, **listening **for Miroku. "Okay, I should hear it any minute now…"

"Hentai!" screamed an unknown feminine voice.

"Or any second." Inuyasha said as he headed towards the origin of the sound. When he got there, he found an unconscious Miroku on the ground with a large red mark on his face. 'Man, that must've been a strong one.' He thought, looking at the red mark. "Hey, Miroku, wake up." He said.

"Ugh…" Miroku groaned.

"Man, that really was a strong one. He usually gets right back up after a few seconds. Oh well, he'll wake up eventually." He said as he walked away, heading for the music store.

"Come on, where is it?" Inuyasha said as he scanned the shelves for the CD. "Aha!" He said as he reached for the disk. But when he grabbed it, he noticed that so had another hand. He looked to his left and saw a girl staring back at him. She had long waist-length black hair and honey-brown eyes.

"Um, sorry," The girl said. "But I had this first."

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure I had it first." Inuyasha said.

"What about 'ladies first'?" the girl asked, starting to get a bit annoyed.

"Well, if I **see** a lady that wants this CD, I'll surely let her have it. But since there are none present, I don't think that rule applies, wench." Inuyasha said, grinning ear to ear.

"You jerk!" The girl yelled, clearly furious now. She gave up and went storming out of the store.

"Feh, stupid girl. Sure was cute though." Inuyasha said as he took out his wallet to pay for the CD.

As he walked out of the music store, he saw Miroku coming his way. "Hey! Miroku!" he yelled to his friend over the roar of the crowd. Miroku walked over to him with a miserable look on his face. "Finally woke up I see. Whoa, what's wrong with you?" he asked when he saw the look on his face.

"She was so beautiful." He said. "Yet so deadly."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, scratching his head.

"When I got here, I saw quite possibly the most beautiful girl on earth." He explained. "But when I…you know…"

"Groped her." He finished for him.

"When I temporarily lost control of my hand." Miroku corrected, failing to cover up his pervert-ness.

"Call it whatever you want, pervert." Inuyasha said.

"**Anyway**," he continued. "I can't even begin to describe the force with which she slapped me after that!"

"What did you **expect** her to do after you groped her?" he said as he started walking away from his friend.

"Hey! Where ya going?" he asked.

"Food court. I'm hungry." Inuyasha said, still walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Miroku said, trying to navigate his way through the dense crowd.

When they finally managed to get to the food court, they decided to get some pizza. "Man, why is this place always so crowded?" Inuyasha asked as they waited in the long line.

"People got nothing better to do than come here and spend their hard earned money on useless crap. Anyway, I'm not complaining. The majority of those people are beautiful unsuspecting young women." He said with that perverted smile of his.

"Man, you'd think that you'd learn your lesson eventu-"Inuyasha was interrupted when two people bumped into both him and Miroku. "Hey! Watch where you're…" they both trailed off as they looked at who had bumped into them. "It's you!" all four of them said in unison.

"Man, I sure didn't expect all that from a trip to the mall." Inuyasha said as he entered his house and locked the door behind him. He sat down on the black leather couch and recalled that odd turn of events.

"You're that guy who groped my butt earlier!" said one of the girls. She had long dark brown hair tied halfway in a ponytail, and brown eyes.

"And you're the guy who took that CD from me!" said the other. It was indeed the same girl that Inuyasha ran into at the music store.

"I didn't **take **anything from you, wench." Inuyasha shot back. "I had that CD first."

"First of all, **I **had it first! And second, my name is not 'wench'. It's Kagome! So there!" she yelled.

"Whatever wench." He said, turning back around.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I'm not done talking to-"

"You perverted freak!" yelled the other girl as she delivered a monstrous punch to Miroku's face. Knocking him to the ground.

"Wow, that **was **powerful." He said, making no attempt to pick his friend up off of the floor.

"What is up with that guy?" the other girl asked, all her anger apparently gone now.

"He's a pervert. Plain and simple. But he's not that bad once you get to know him." Inuyasha answered.

"I highly doubt that." Said the brunette.

"He is quite right miss. I'm truly not that bad once you get to know me." He said, with a normal smile this time.

"I thought you were unconscious?" Inuyasha asked, shocked that it only took him a few seconds to get up this time.

"That punch was nothing compared to the smack she gave me earlier." He said, dusting himself off. Inuyasha just shook his head and turned around, noticing that he was next in line.

When he sat down, ready to eat the pizza, he noticed that Kagome and that other girl were sitting right next to him. "Why are you still here?" he asked, not bothering to look at her.

"I'm still waiting for my apology." She said.

"Apology?" he shouted. "What do I need to apologize for? If you wanted that CD so badly, you should have got it before I did." Kagome just glared at him.

"Fine!" she yelled as she and her friend got up and left.

"Are you retarded or something Inu?" Miroku scolded once the girls were far enough away.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked as he finished his last slice of pizza.

"That Kagome girl **clearly** had the hots for you! And you just made possibly the worst first impression ever!"

"So. Who cares? I don't need another girl to betray be." He said in a dejected tone. Miroku just stared at him. "I'm going home. See ya Miroku."

Suddenly, the boom of thunder snapped Inuyasha from his thoughts. He got up and looked out the window of his front door. Rain was pouring down outside. Inuyasha just stood there, watching the drops come down. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a person, out there in the rain, no umbrella or anything. Inuyasha looked closer at the person and his eyes widened. It was that girl from the mall, Kagome. 'What the hell is she doing out there?' he thought. He opened the door and looked out at her. "Hey wench!" he called. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and scowled. "What are you doing out there?"

"Why should I tell you?" she said.

"Fine, don't tell me." He said. 'She likes me? Yeah right Miroku.' He thought. He then saw the heartbreaking look on her face. "Hey!"

"What?" she said, not even looking at him.

"Look, I don't know what happened to you, but come inside." He said. "You'll get sick if you stay out there."

A light blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks. "Okay." She said, too softly for him to hear. She walked up the driveway and he moved out of the way for her to come in. She went inside and stood in the middle of the living room floor. She was soaking wet.

"Stay there. I'll get you some dry clothes." He said as he went into his room.

"Okay." She said. She looked around, examining the room. "Wow." She said. There was a plasma screen T.V. inside a big entertainment center along with a PS2 and Game cube. There were two black leather chairs next to each other and a black leather couch. There was also a long black table next to her. 'He must really like black.' She heard the door open behind her and turned around quickly. "Nice, um place ya have here." She said.

"Thanks." He said. "Here." He handed her a pair of sweat pants and an oversized T shirt. "Sorry if they're not cute enough for you. You can change in the bathroom over there."

"Thank you." She said as she went into the bathroom with the clothes.

A few minutes later, she came out dressed in the dry clothes. She saw Inuyasha sitting in one of the chairs watching T.V. She went over and sat down on the couch. Inuyasha could tell that she was about to say something so he muted the T.V.

"Um…thank you." She said shyly. "For…you know…letting me come in."

"Your welcome." He said. "But now I want you to do something for me."

"What?" she asked.

"I want you to tell me why you were out there in the first place." He said. "I doubt that you were just out there for a nice little stroll in the rain." She just looked down at her feet with that same miserable look on her face.

End of chapter 2

Ha-ha! Cliff hanger! I know, I'm so mean. Well, that's it for this chapter. I already basically have chapter 3 written down in my mind. Trust me, you won't see what happened to Kagome coming. I'll just say this, I'm sorry all you Kagome fans out there. Remember to review! I really enjoy reading your comments. Well, until next time! C ya!


	3. Flames of despair

Okay my loyal readers, I know that you're anxious to read this chapter, so I won't bore you with a long introduction. Now, read on!

Disclaimer: This is only the third chapter and I'm **already** tired of writing this. I don't own Inuyasha! There! Happy? Better be!

Chapter 3 Flames of despair

Kagome continued looking down until Inuyasha broke the silence. "I'm waiting." He said in a calm voice. Kagome looked up, trying desperately to hold back the tears in her eyes.

"After Sango and I left the mall, we got on the subway." She began.

'Sango?' he thought to himself. 'Oh, that must be the name of that girl Miroku kept screwing around with'

"Sango lives kinda far from me so I got off before her." She began again. "But when I got to my house…it…"

"It what?" he asked.

"Gone." She said. "Burned to the ground."

"Burned?" he shouted. "Did anything survive?"

"No. Everything was completely destroyed." She said quietly. "Nothing left but ashes."

"Aw man, I'm sorry." He said. "That explains why you were out there in the rain." Kagome just sat there silent. "But couldn't you have called you parents or something?"

"My parents and I…aren't on very good terms with each other." She said. "I'd rather be out on the streets than live with them again."

'Not on good terms with her parents?' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Okay, I'll leave that for another time.' Kagome still sat there with that same miserable look on her face. "Well, what about that friend of yours, Sango?" he asked. Kagome just shook her head.

"She already has enough problems. Both of her parents died a few years ago, so now she has to take care of herself and her little brother." She said. "Having me there would only make things harder for her."

'Damn, Kagome's just plain old screwed!' he thought. 'What the hell is she gonna do?' Suddenly an idea sprung into Inuyasha's head. He got up and went to stand in front of one of the room's windows. He gazed out at the storm. It was showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. "Kagome." He said, getting her attention. "I know that you haven't even known me for a day. But since it doesn't look like you've got anywhere to go, you can stay here until you find another place, if you want." Kagome's eyes lit up at his words.

"S-seriously?" she asked. "You'd let me stay here?"

"I wouldn't be able to sleep that good tonight knowing that I sent you back out on the streets now would I?" He said. Kagome instantly sprang out of her seat and hugged Inuyasha from behind.

"Thank you so much…uh…hey, you never told me your name?" she said.

"Inuyasha." He said with a light smile.

"Inuyasha." She repeated. "That's a nice name. Thank you so much Inuyasha."

"Don't thank me just yet." He said, his smile turning wicked.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, getting a little nervous.

"You don't really think that I'd let you live here 'no strings attached' do you?" he said.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, really nervous now.

"You'll find out in time." He said as he walked towards his room. "Oh, and sorry but I only have one bed. You're gonna have to sleep on the couch until we do something about that."

"Okay." She said, still wondering what she would have to do.

"Good night." He said as he closed his door. Kagome turned off the still muted T.V. and the lights. She then went and sat down on the couch. 'Man, he's a mystery.' She thought. 'First he acts like a total jerk to me, and then he practically rescues me in my hour of need.' Suddenly Kagome remembered her house. Tears started to well up in her eyes. '**He** couldn't have done it. No way. He wouldn't go that far. But…'

The next morning, Kagome was awoken by the sound of the microwave. She had cried herself to sleep last night. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning." Said a familiar voice. Kagome didn't even realize that it was Inuyasha who said that. She didn't even realize where she was. She was definitely not a morning person. When she was finally fully awake she looked around and saw Inuyasha sitting in one of the black chairs, eating his morning ramen. "Ramen for breakfast?" she asked.

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He said proudly. "I practically live on nothing but ramen." Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you ever get bored of eating the same thing everyday?" she asked. Inuyasha sat there for a few seconds thinking.

"Nope." He said, and then went back to his breakfast.

"You're unbelievable." She said. "I need to brush my teeth." She then got up and went into the bathroom.

'Wonder how long it's gonna take for her to realize.' He thought. Suddenly Kagome busted out of the bathroom.

"I don't have a toothbrush!" she screamed.

'Wow, she's not as slow as I thought.' He thought.

"Wait a second," she said. "I don't have any clothes either! Aah! What am I gonna do?" she screamed, as if it were the end of the world.

"Calm down!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into his room. A few seconds later he walked back out, his wallet in his hand. "Okay, this is possibly the last act of kindness you're ever gonna get out of me." He said as he handed her some bills.

"What?" Kagome said as she took the money. 'Whoa!' she thought. 'There's at least 200 dollars here!' She opened her mouth, as if about to protest.

"Stop." He said. "Just take it."

"T-thanks." She said, a light blush creeping onto her face.

"But don't go spendin' it on a bunch of crap!" he said. "Get what you need."

"Okay, I will." Kagome said, her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Okay then." Inuyasha said as he grabbed his keys off of the table.

"Huh? Where are you going?" She asked.

"To my car." He said. "Unless you'd rather **walk** over 50 miles to the mall."

"Oh, no." She said, smiling. "Driving is good."

'Jeez. Maybe she is as slow as I thought.' He thought as he walked out the door. Kagome followed. When she got out side, she looked at Inuyasha's car and her eyes widened. It was possibly the coolest looking car she had ever seen. A black Hummer H2. It even still had its 'new car' shine.

"Wow, nice ride." She said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said as he unlocked the truck for them to get in.

About 2 hours after they arrived at the mall, Inuyasha was still sitting in his car waiting for Kagome to finish shopping. Finally, he cracked. "What in the seven hells is taking her so long?" he yelled. As if on cue, he saw looked in the rear view mirror and saw Kagome walking up to the car, with a ridiculously huge yellow book bag on her back. She put it in the trunk and got in.

"Okay, I got everything I need." She said.

"I'm not even gonna ask what you had in that thing." He said as he started the car.

"Everything I need." She said. "Like you told me to."

"I highly doubt that." He said.

"I did!" she said.

"What ever you say." He said. Kagome just folded her arms and pouted like a little child. Inuyasha couldn't resist smiling as he and his new roommate drove home, unaware of the new little element that would soon come into there lives.

End of chapter 3

Wow, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I had a little writer's block there. But anyway, please don't be mad about what I did to Kagome. I needed a way to get her and Inuyasha in the same environment, so I thought "Hey, why not have them live together?" And that's when the whole 'house burned down' idea popped into my head. But don't think that I just put that in there on the spur of the moment. As you can probably tell, it's gonna play a big role later in the story. And as for the next chapter, I'll give you a little preview. Everyone's favorite little fox demon is gonna make his debut. I'm gonna have some fun writing that chapter. And don't forget to send me reviews. They're the main things that keep me going. Well, I've talked entirely too much. Until next time. C ya!


	4. Enter Shippo, the innocent bandit!

Hey readers! Man, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I really hope you all enjoy it. Well, let the reading begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Now stop mocking me!

Chapter 4 Enter Shippo, the innocent bandit!

The next day, Inuyasha again awoke to the irritating blare of his new alarm clock. "Why the hell did I by another one of these?" he asked himself as he rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed. He walked out of his room and saw Kagome, still asleep on the couch. He gazed down at here and his heart skipped a beat. 'Damn, she's even cuter when she's sleeping.' He thought. He looked at her lips and thought starting to creep into his head. 'Wait a second! No!' he thought. 'Don't give into temptation so easily Inuyasha! Just walk away, and let her sleep.' He told himself as he walked into the kitchen to get his breakfast. But when he opened the cabinet his eyes nearly flew out of his head. "NOOOO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Kagome instantly jumped out of the couch, successfully landing hard on the floor.

"What?" she asked as she ran towards the kitchen. Inuyasha just sat there on the floor, his ears drooping on his head. He slowly raised his arm and pointed at the cabinet. Kagome looked into the cabinet and saw that it was empty. "So you're out of ramen. So what?" she said.

"What do you mean 'so what'?" he asked. What am I supposed to eat now?" Kagome opened the refrigerator, revealing that it was full of food. "That food is just there so that people who come over here don't have to eat my ramen." He said. "**I **don't eat any of it." Kagome just stared at him with wide eyes.

"The fact that you haven't died from a heart attack by now is nothing short of a miracle." She said.

"I'm a demon, remember?" he said. "I'm different from you regular humans."

"Don't you mean you're a half demon?" she corrected. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"How did you know I was a half demon?" He asked. Kagome walked over to him.

"For starters, I've never seen a full demon with cute little ears like these." She said as she bent down and started rubbing his ears. Inuyasha tensed up at her touch, but then relaxed. He always liked it when his ears were rubbed. Kikyo had done it for him, but somehow, Kagome's touch felt different. There was no warmth to Kikyo. She always felt so cold and lifeless. But Kagome's hands were so warm. Without even noticing, he purred deep in his throat. Kagome giggled lightly. "Did you just purr?" she asked.

"If I say no, are you going to stop?" he joked. Kagome laughed as she continued to rub his ears. Inuyasha let out another deep purr, making Kagome giggle again.

"Okay, that's enough." Kagome said after about another minute or so.

"Aw, that's it?" Inuyasha asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yup." She said as she got up.

"Fine." He said. 'Man that felt good.' He thought. "I gotta go anyway."

"Where?" she asked.

"Where do you think?" he said, pointing to the empty cabinet.

"Oh yeah." She said. "The ramen. Can I come?"

"Fine with me." He said. "But shouldn't you put on something a little more…appropriate?"

"Huh?" she said. She looked down at herself and saw that she was still only wearing a regular T-shirt and panties. "Aah!" she screamed as she tried to pull down her shirt, failing miserably. She quickly ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Inuyasha started laughing almost uncontrollably at her reaction. "Inuyasha you jerk!" she yelled from behind the door. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Are you stupid?" he yelled back, still laughing a little. "Like I'd really ruin that perfect view!"

"Pervert!" she yelled. Inuyasha just started laughing again.

'Maybe Miroku is rubbing off on me after all these years.' He thought as he went into his room to get changed. 'Well, right now, that doesn't seem like such a bad thing.'

As they drove to the store, Kagome just sat there and enjoyed herself. She could tell that the truck was still relatively new, but it was already filled with Inuyasha's scent. She just sat there in the passenger's seat, breathing it in. 'God,' she thought. 'How anyone can smell that good is beyond me.' Inuyasha looked at her and saw the dazed look on her face.

"You okay?" he asked, snapping her out of her dream-like state.

"Huh?" she said. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever you say." He said as they continued towards their destination.

When they arrived at the store, they both got out of the truck and headed for the entrance. But as they walked, a small pair of eyes watched their every move from a nearby tree. "Man, I'm starving." The little voice said. "I better get a big payday from these two."

When Kagome and Inuyasha entered the store, they both agreed that they'd go their separate ways, pick up only what they needed, and meet up at the first register. Kagome was waiting for about five minutes until she finally saw Inuyasha coming, with a cart filled to the brim with different flavored ramen. "Okay, I'm done." He said with a big smile on his face. Kagome just stood there for a moment, trying to find the words to describe this.

"You know what?" she said. "Forget it. That doesn't even deserve a response."

"Don't mock the ramen." He said.

As they exited the store and headed for Inuyasha's truck, Kagome saw a little boy sitting down near the side of the store. "Inuyasha look." She said, pointing to the boy. "What's that kid doing out here by himself?"

"He's probably waiting for his parents to come out of the store." He said. But Kagome wasn't convinced. She sat her bag on Inuyasha's head and started walking towards the boy. As Kagome got closer to him, she saw that he was a demon. He had turquoise eyes and reddish auburn hair. He had a fluffy ball of a tail sticking out from under him. She also saw that he was wearing some really worn and tattered clothes, like he'd been wearing them everyday. "Hello." She said when she reached him. The little demon's eyes turned her way.

"Oh, hello miss." He said in a weak voice.

"Um, where are your parents?" she asked. The little demon was silent for a moment.

"My parents…are dead." He said. "I'm all alone. I don't even have a home anymore."

"What?" she said. "But…what are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be in foster care or something?"

"I don't know where I should go…" he said in a disheartening tone. Kagome looked at him with sad eyes until she heard Inuyasha coming. Once he got there she explained the demon's situation to him.

"Well, that's sad but it's got nothing to do with us." He said. "Let's go Kagome."

"What? How can you say that?" she said. "Couldn't we take him home? Just for tonight? Then we could take him to a homeless shelter or something."

"Yeah right!" he yelled, almost laughing at the idea of him taking in a little stray demon.

"Aw, come on Inuyasha!" she said. "Please?"

"No." he said, as he turned around and headed back to his truck. "Now come on." Kagome suddenly got an idea.

"Inuyasha." She said in a sweet voice. "If you say yes, I'll rub your ears again when we get home." Inuyasha's ears perked up at her words.

"Really?" he asked, not turning around.

"Yup." She said. Inuyasha then had a mental debate with himself.

'Do it! Come on! You know you want that ear rub!' he thought. 'But I can't just give into her like that! What about my pride? What sounds better right now? Pride or pleasure? Pleasure. Okay then. Curse you primal instincts.' He remained silent for a moment. "Fine." He said.

"Yay!" Kagome squealed. "Thank you Inuyasha."

"Whatever." He said. "Just don't forget to hold up your end of the deal."

"I won't." she said. The little demon stood up and tugged on Kagome's shirt. Kagome looked down and noticed that he was barely two feet tall.

"Thank you, miss Kagome." He said.

"No problem." She said. "And just call me Kagome."

"And thank you, Inuyasha." He said.

"Forget it." He said. "What's your name anyway kid?"

"Shippo." He said. As they all walked back to the truck, a devious grin appeared on Shippo's face. 'By the looks of this truck,' he thought 'these two must be loaded. The idiots. They all ways fall for the lonely orphan act.'

When Kagome and Inuyasha got home, they mostly just sat around watching cartoons with Shippo for the rest of the day. Kagome, of course, kept her end of the bargain with Inuyasha, much to his enjoyment. But that night, once he was sure Inuyasha and Kagome were fast asleep, Shippo put his plan into action. 'Okay, let's see what they've got around here.' He thought as he hopped off of the chair. Because he was a demon, Shippo could see perfectly in the dark, making it easy for him to sneak around the house. 'Man!' he yelled in his head after searching most of the house. 'They've barely got anything worth anything! What a rip off!' But then he opened the cabinet containing Inuyasha's ramen supply and his eyes went wide. 'Jackpot!' he thought to himself. He took a large cloth, about the size of a bed sheet, out of his pocket, loaded up the ramen, and slung it over his tiny shoulder. He then took a pencil and a note pad out of his pocket and scribbled something down on it. He stuck the note on Kagome's forehead and said his silent farewells.

The next morning, Inuyasha awakened not by his alarm clock, but instead Kagome's scream. He instantly jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. "What?" he yelled.

"Shippo's gone!" she said.

"Um…what's that?" he asked, pointing to the note on Kagome's forehead.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she took the note from her forehead. "It's a note. It says: Dear Inuyasha and Kagome, sorry that I had to trick you guys like this, but hey, it's what I do. And I do it pretty darn good if I do say so my self. To put it simple, I'm a thief. A pretty well know thief actually. Some of the other crooks I've met call me 'Shippo the innocent bandit. Cool huh? But you guys don't have anything worth taking. Well, except for all that ramen." Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome continued reading. "Well anyway, don't bother trying to catch me. No one has, can, or ever will. Until we meet again. –Shippo." Kagome paused for a second. "We just got conned by a seven year old…" She looked around and noticed that Inuyasha was in the kitchen, staring at the empty cabinet, as if trying to process the fact that a little crook had stolen all his ramen.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said. "You okay?"

"**MY RAMEN**!" he yelled as loud as he possibly could.

End of chapter 4

Man, I **loved **writing this chapter! I would have uploaded it a lot sooner but I've had a whole bunch of distractions. And before I forget, I'll say this about the next chapter, I haven't forgotten about Miroku and Sango. Well, until next time. C ya!


	5. From a bedroom to a nightclub Part 1

Man, for a while there I thought I'd never finish this chapter. I've been away from my computer for a while so I couldn't finish it and upload it sooner. Sorry to all of you who've been waiting to read it. Okay, read on!

Chapter 5 From a bedroom to a night club Part 1

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own it. Got it on sale one day. Now if you're stupid enough to believe that then stop reading now!

In the evening that day, after Inuyasha went back to the store to get more ramen, he and Kagome were just sitting around watching T.V. Suddenly, something clicked in Inuyasha's head. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she said.

"Have you called anyone since I said you could stay here?" he asked.

"Um…" she said as she scratched her head. "Nope, nobody."

"Don't you think you should tell your parents about you staying here?" he asked. "Sooner or later they're gonna drop by your house and see that it's gone. What do you think they'll think when they see that your house is burned to the ground and you haven't talked to them in a while?" Kagome almost laughed a little.

"They wouldn't care." She said. "They'd probably break out the wine and throw themselves a little party if they found out I was dead." Inuyasha just stared at Kagome.

'What could have happened between them that would make her feel this way?' he thought.

"But Sango is a completely different story." She said, snapping Inuyasha from his thoughts. "If she's been by there, then she's probably at home crying her eyes out right now! Inuyasha, can you please take me to her house?"

"What?" he asked. "Why do I have to take you to her house? Can't you just call her and tell her?"

"No, I can't call her!" she said. "I have to talk to her in person. If I call her she may not believe it's really me. Or worse, she might start thinking she's crazy!"

"Oh yeah, no way that possibility will pop into her head when she sees her dead friend standing in her doorway." He said sarcastically.

"Will you please just take me there?" she begged.

"Okay, fine!" he said as he grabbed his keys from their usual spot on the table.

"Yay! Thank you Inuyasha!" she said in a sweet voice.

"Whatever, just come on." He said as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile, at Sango's house. Sango was indeed in her room, mourning the death of her best friend. She had gone to Kagome's house the day before and when she saw that it was burned to the ground, she assumed the worst. She had locked herself up in her room ever since. "Sister?" called a young voice from the outside of her door. "Sister, please come out."

"Go away Kohaku." She said in a cheerless tone. "I just need to be alone right now." Kohaku just sighed and went down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Well, I guess I'll have to make my own dinner tonight." He said. But as he headed towards the kitchen, he looked through the window and saw a very nice truck pull into the drive way. "Huh? Who is that?" His eyes widened when he saw Kagome step out of the car and proceed up the drive way. Kohaku immediately opened the door and ran up to Kagome. "Kagome!" he yelled. "You're alive!"

"Yeah Kohaku. Is Sango home?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"She's been locked up in her room ever since yesterday." he said. "You've gotta go show her that you're alright!"

"I know, that's the reason I'm here." She said as she entered the house.

"Thank goodness." Kohaku said. "I was afraid I'd have to cook for myself for a while."

"Sounds like you were more worried about yourself than your sister." Said an older voice. Kohaku slowly turned around and saw Inuyasha standing right behind him.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Inuyasha, I've been taking care of Kagome for the past few days." He said. "And you don't have to be so scared, I'm not gonna attack you or anything."

"Oh, good." He said in a relieved tone.

Inside the house, Kagome made her way up the steps and to the door to Sango's room. She raised her hand and knocked lightly on the door. "I told you to leave me alone Kohaku." Sango said. Kagome knocked once again, much harder this time. "Go away Kohaku!" she said, starting to get irritated. Again, Kagome knocked on Sango's door. Suddenly the door flew open. "Koha-" her voice trailed off when she saw a smiling Kagome standing in her door. "K-Kagome?" she barely managed to say.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" she said in a casual tone.

"But…how?" she asked. "Your house…it…"

"It's okay." She interrupted. "I'll explain everything."

After about an hour, Kagome had finally explained the whole situation to Sango. But she still wasn't completely comfortable with it. "Okay, I understand most of it now Kagome." She said. "But what I don't get is why you're staying with this Inuyasha guy. I mean, wasn't he a real jerk to you in the mall that day? Plus, you barely know him. He could be some kind of serial rapist or something!"

"You do know that I'm standing right here and can hear everything you're saying don't you?" Inuyasha said from his spot in a chair.

"It's okay Sango." Kagome said. "Inuyasha's not that bad once you get to know him." Sango just gave her a worried look.

"Okay, if you say so." She said. "But you know what we have to do now don't you?"

"Really?" she said. "You're feeling better already?"

"Of course!" she said. "How could I still be feeling down when I just found out that my best friend is alive?"

"I guess you've got a point there." Kagome said. "Okay, then lets go!"

"Hold it!" Inuyasha said. "Would one of you mind telling me exactly what you're about to go do?"

"Clubing of course!" Sango answered. "In celebration of Kagome's survival!"

"You want to come Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. He was about to say no, but then the thought of Kagome shaking it on the dance floor crossed his mind.

"Sure, why not." He said.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Kagome announced. "Why don't you ask that friend of yours to come to Inuyasha? Then it'd be the four of us." Inuyasha thought about this for a second.

'Hm, there's no way in hell Miroku will say no if I mention Sango.' He thought. 'It'll probably be funny watching him get smacked around by her. Might as well ask him.' "Okay, I'll ask him." He said as he stepped outside to call him.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Who's this friend of Inuyasha's you were talking about?" She asked, somehow knowing what the answer would be but hoping she was wrong.

"Oh, you know." She said. "The guy that was with him the first time we saw him. I think his name was Miroku."

"You mean that pervert that groped my butt?" she yelled.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about that." She said. 'Actually, I completely remembered it.' She thought. 'But if that doesn't make this night more interesting I don't know what will.'

Outside, Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello?" Miroku answered.

"Hey Miroku, its Inuyasha." He said.

"Oh hey Inu." He said. "What's up man? Haven't talked to you in a few days."

"Well these past few days have been pretty eventful." He said. "But listen, you busy tonight?"

"Uh, no." He said "Why?"

"Wanna go to the night club with me, Kagome, and that girl Sango?" he asked.

Miroku nearly fell out of the chair he was sitting in at his words.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, not the least bit surprised with Miroku's reaction.

"Of course I will!" he yelled, not even bothering to ask about the details.

"Okay, we'll meet you there." But Miroku had already hung up the phone to go get dressed. Inuyasha then headed back towards Sango's room. "Okay, Miroku said he'll come so go ahead and get…dressed…" his voice trailed off when he saw Kagome and Sango changing.

"Aah!" they both screamed. "Get out of here!" Kagome yelled as she threw a can of hair spray and hit him right between the eyes.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" he said as he ran out and closed the door behind him. "It didn't seem like a good idea to lock the door while changing your clothes?"

"Shut up you pervert!" Kagome yelled. She laughed a little bit on the inside though.

That night, the group arrived at the night club.

"Club Triple Seven." Miroku said, reading the large neon sign. "Quite possibly the greatest club on earth. Now, shall we enter?" He said, looking towards the rest of the group.

"Yeah!" Sango cheered. "I'm ready to get my part on!"

"I refuse to believe this is the same girl who was locked up in her room crying her eyes out earlier today." Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"I've seen weirder stuff, trust me." He answered as he and the rest of the group passed through the two large glass doors. They all ignored the complementary drink at the entrance and sat down on the stools of the real bar. The female bartender turned around to greet the partiers.

"Hiya, what can I get you all?" she asked.

"I'll have a strawberry cocktail." Sango said.

"I'll have the same." Said Miroku, winking at Sango only to get an annoyed look in return.

"I don't drink much, I guess I'll just have one of those strawberry things." Inuyasha said.

"Um...I'll just have a Coke please." Kagome said. The other three looked at her. "What?" She said. "I don't drink, it's not that big a deal." She folded her arms.

"Whatever you say." Inuyasha said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome yelled.

"Now, now, settle down you two." Sango said in a motherly tone. "If Kagome wants to stay sober, then let's not pressure her. Besides, someone's gotta drive us all home tonight. No way I'm gonna trust a drunk Inuyasha with the task of driving, I wouldn't trust Miroku with anything, and I already know that I'm gonna be in no condition to walk, let alone drive." She finished.

"She's got a point there." Kagome said.

"Okay, here are you drinks." The bartender said as she handed them their beverages. "You all have a good time!" She aid as she went to some other people.

Sango quickly finished her drink and hopped off of her stool. "Okay, now let's get this party started!" She said as she made her way to the dance floor.

'She'll be mine by morning.' Miroku thought with a perverted smile. Inuyasha saw the look on Miroku's face and knew what he was thinking.

'This'll definitely be one interesting night.' He thought. Kagome just looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

'Tonight is the night that I finally break him out of that shell of his.' She thought.

End of chapter 5 part 1

Again, sorry to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter. So to make up for it, I decided to make it my first two part chapter! Well, time to get to work on part 2. I promise you all, I won't disappoint! Dancing, hangovers, and…dare I say it…sex. Lol, just kidding. Or am I? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! So, until next time, c ya!


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Hello again readers! FalseFortune here, bringing you part 2 of chapter 5 From a bedroom to a nightclub! I must say, I've kinda impressed myself with this chapter. I think it really reveals a bit of the true personalities of Inu and the rest of the gang. Okay, enough talk, this is the time for action! Or…reading…yes! This is the time for reading! So…read!

Disclaimer: Okay you damn people! Just wait! I'm gonna get you all for making me write these damn disclaimers! One by one you're all gonna drop like flies! Watch!

Chapter 5 From a bedroom to a night club Part 2

Sango walked onto the dance floor and started shaking her hips to the music, much to Miroku's delight. "She's like a whole nother person when she's at a club." Kagome said as she moved to the stool next to Inuyasha.

"I can tell." He said. "Aren't you gonna join her?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"It looks like Miroku beat me to it." She said. Inuyasha looked at the empty stool next to him and then towards the dance floor. Miroku had already joined Sango, dancing across from her just as well. Shockingly, he was keeping his hands away from her butt. "It must be killing him to control himself that much." Suddenly she heard the sound of Inuyasha's stomach over the music. "Wow, you must be hungry." She grabbed his hand, pulling him from the stool.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked as she pulled him across the room.

"We're going to get some food." She said as they entered a room filled with many white clothed tables filled with food. Everything from fish and chips to fried noodles could be seen, as well as salad, bread sticks and a variety of drinks. Inuyasha of course grabbed a plate and dashed towards the noodles. But as he grabbed the spoon, another hand joined his, clearly wanting the same thing. He jerked his head up and saw Kagome staring right back at him.

"Hey, I was here first." He said, trying to take the spoon from her. She however, was not about to let him have it.

"What about ladies first?" She asked, trying equally as hard to take it from him.

"If you remember that time at the CD store, then you know what I'm about to say." He said with a devious smile. Kagome nearly gasped at his words.

"I guess I was wrong, you are a jerk!" She yelled as she let go of the spoon, almost making it fly towards Inuyasha's shirt. She stormed off back towards the room they were just in. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, more for me." He said as he loaded up his plate

"Stupid Inuyasha." Kagome said to herself as she took another sip of her coke. "Trying to get close to that jerk is just wishful thinking!"

"Sounds like you're having a little guy trouble." Said a familiar voice. Kagome looked up and saw the bartender smiling down at her.

"No, I've got big ramen obsessed jerk problems." She said as her grip on the bottle of black liquid tightened.

"You're talking about the guy with the silver hair?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Heh, don't get yourself so worked up." She said as she cleaned a glass. "He's crazy about you." Kagome almost choked on the soda.

"Yeah right!" She yelled.

"Believe what you want." The woman said. "I've been the bartender here for years. I've learned how to tell who has feelings for whom." She smirked. "And I haven't been wrong yet." Kagome stopped drinking as she felt a blush appear on her cheeks.

Inuyasha was still in the other room chowin' down when Miroku stepped in. He was breathing heavy, apparently tired from dancing with Sango. "She's still going!" He said. "She hasn't taken a break yet! Hey, where's Kagome? I thought she was with you?"

"She got pissed off and went to sit by herself at the bar." He said as he continued eating. Miroku stood there staring at his friend, astounded at his stupidity. "Inu…are you really that dense?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked as he threw away his plate. Miroku grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to the doorway between the two rooms.

"That's what I mean!" he said, pointing towards a saddened Kagome. "She's depressed because of whatever you did." He stepped back. "Now get over there and cheer her up!" he said as he pushed Inuyasha out of the doorway. "Now, back to my main objective." He said as he headed towards Sango. She had finally stopped dancing and was sitting at a table having another drink. "I see you're having fun." Miroku said as he sat down in the seat next to her. Sango didn't even look at him. "Aw come on, are you really still holding a grudge against me for what happened in the mall?" He asked. She sat down her cup.

"You came out of nowhere and started to feel my butt!" She said. Miroku flinched at her sudden fury.

"Can you really blame me?" He asked. "How could I resist, you're the most beautiful women I've ever seen." Sango felt herself blush at his words.

"T-that's no excuse." She said, starting to play with her fingers. "You owe me an apology." Miroku smirked.

"Okay." He leaned forward. "I'm sorry that I couldn't resist you." He whispered into her ear. Sango shivered as his breath tickled her ear. Normally she would have shoved any guy that tried that away, but she didn't make the slightest move when Miroku did. Why was that? She didn't know. Or maybe she did, but didn't want to admit it. When Miroku sat back down in his seat Sango tried to take a sip of her drink to calm herself down. But when she raised the cup to her lips, she noticed that it was empty. "It looks like you need another drink." Miroku said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of her seat. "Shall we?"

"…Okay." Sango said. Miroku smiled and led her back to the bar. She couldn't help but smile as well. 'Maybe this Miroku guy…isn't that bad after all.' She thought.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and claimed to stool next to her. "Hey Kagome." He said.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly not in the mood to talk with him. Inuyasha sensed the sadness in her voice.

'Wow, she really is upset.' He thought. "Feh, I saw you sitting over here all by yourself, I thought I'd give you some company." Kagome's head shot up. She looked at him and, surprisingly, smiled.

"Thanks, I was kinda giving up on this little party." She said. 'Hm, maybe my plan isn't completely ruined.' She thought. Suddenly, as if on cue, a slow song started playing. Kagome bowed her head in a silent prayer, thanking whoever it was that was helping her out her up there. "Um…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, a little nervous.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked as he took a sip of the drink he just ordered.

"Do you…um…dance?" she asked. He almost dropped his cup at her words.

"…Sometimes." He replied hesitantly.

"Well…do you want to?" She asked. Her voice was almost a whisper. Inuyasha surprised himself when he nodded and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when Inuyasha pulled her into his strong arms, encircling her small shoulders. She felt all kinds of emotions swimming in her head. She finally gave in and relaxed when she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head. 'Well, I didn't exactly plan on it going this way.' She thought. 'But I'm not complaining…'

It was like an out of body experience. That was the only way for Inuyasha to describe his actions. He was amazed at how well she fit into his arms, like a right sized glove. He could feel that same warmth from before. He was trying hard not to bend down and kiss her. It was then that he realized it. He wanted her. But in what way? And what did she feel for him? He put those thoughts out of his head and enjoyed the moment. The two of them danced not only one, but three songs together. When the beat sped up the two of them broke apart, slowly. They both avoided the other's eyes as the blush appeared on their cheeks. "Well well, I saw this coming." Said Miroku. He grinned ear to ear when two annoyed faces turned toward him. Kagome then noticed the intoxicated Sango leaning on his shoulder. She sighed.

"And here I thought she'd finally make it through a party without getting drunk." Kagome said. "I guess it's time to go." The group walked to the front door of the club.

"I'll go get the truck." Inuyasha said as he walked off.

"Aaaaw, we're leeving?" Sango whined. "But I wuz havin fuuun."

"Well that's too bad." Kagome said. "You're drunk, which means it's time to go."

"I um not drank!" Sango yelled, just proving Kagome's point.

"Of course you aren't." Kagome said. "Miroku, do you think you could look after Sango for tonight? She usually stays at my house when she gets like this, but because of what happened that's not an option anymore. And I doubt Inuyasha would like having to take in another person. So can you do it Miroku?" He had to strain to keep himself from jumping for joy right there.

"Of course!" He said.

"Yay!" Sango squealed. "I'm shtayin at Miroku's!" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'Kagome just made this even easier.' He thought. Inuyasha drove up in front of them in his truck.

"Okay, get in." He said. Kagome sat in the passenger's seat while Miroku and Sango sat in the back. Kagome sat there next to Inuyasha, the memory of their dance playing over and over in her mind. Inuyasha could smell the nervousness on her. He too was still remembering their little moment together. The two didn't say a word to each other the entire car ride home. The sounds of the new couple making out in the back seat were the only thing that could be heard until they reached Miroku's house.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow." Miroku said as he and Sango stepped out of the truck.

"Okay, thanks Miroku." Kagome said.

"No problem." He said as he headed for the front door.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled after him. He looked back at him. "Control yourself." Miroku just smirked and continued inside.

"Byyye!" Sango said as she shut the door.

"I hope Miroku doesn't take advantage of the situation." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha started to head for his house.

"He's got a pretty girl in his house with him, she's drunk, and she most likely won't remember anything that happens tonight. What do you think is gonna pop into that pervert's head?" He asked. Kagome started to get nervous once she realized what might happen.

Miroku locked the door behind him. "Go ahead and make yourself at home." He said as he went into his room to get changed. Sango sat down on one of the two couches in the living room and closed her eyes. Her head was feeling fuzzy and she decided to go to sleep. Miroku walked into the living room a few minutes later. His eyes widened when he saw Sango asleep on the couch. He smiled deviously at his perfect opportunity. But his smile slowly faded as he looked at the innocent girl before him. He sighed. 'I can't do it.' He thought. 'I can't take advantage of her like this. I would have her body…but not her heart.' He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He crawled into bed next to her. "Someday, I'll get her to truly fall in love with me." He said to himself. "And when that day finally comes, I want our first time to be special." And with those words, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome and Inuyasha however, had just gotten home a while minutes ago. They had gotten inside and both immediately went to bed. Kagome had almost instantly fallen asleep, but Inuyasha was still wide awake, staring up at his ceiling. A satisfied smile had taken residence on his face. 'I guess…this means I'm in love with Kagome.' He thought. 'But I'd never admit that of course.' His smile turned into a smirk. 'I knew that I didn't need Kikyo. She's nothing to me now.' And with that thought, he allowed himself to fall asleep. Little did he know, the most horrible nightmare he would ever have was soon to visit him.

End of chapter 5 part 2

Again, sorry that it took me so long to submit this. Don't get mad, but I really don't have an excuse this time. I guess I just got lazy. But I promise that I'll update more frequently until I finish the story, even though I'm thinking of starting a new one soon. Oh, almost forgot about the preview. I'll say this: Inuyasha isn't as over Kikyo as he thinks he is. Well, until next time, C ya!


End file.
